Ringing in the New Year
by carson34
Summary: Steve and Marissa get ready to celebrate the New Year either together or seperate.


Author Note: Happy New Year 2015. I hope that you like this new chapter. I decided to switch "_First love in the new Year" _characters with this one.

Character Summary:

Steve is married to Marissa. He got called away on a mission trip and right before he left. Marissa and him got into a fight and haven't talked to her since then. Can they work on their relationship or end a divorce?

Marissa is married to Steve. She got upset after what happen between her and him. She wanted nothing but more but reunite with her husband. She found out that he was coming home and wants to talk to him about their relationship.

John Michael: First born son of both Marissa and Steve. Born when Steve was away.

Please note that Danny and the rest of the team will be in the storyline. Also Steve's sister will be in the storyline.

_**Danny's house: December 26, 2014**_

Danny is getting ready to pick up Steve from the airport. He heard that there was a knock on the front door and he went to open the front door. Danny went to open the door and saw Marissa standing there.

"Marissa, what are you doing here?" Danny asked confused. He knew that she did not know that he was coming back to town.

"I know that he is coming back to town and I need to talk to him. Danny please tell me what time his plane is coming in?" She begged him.

"I am sorry. I can't tell you." Danny revealed to her. He had made a promise to his friend that he would not tell her.

"Why not? He's my husband." She revealed to him. She was a little hurt by this.

"Steve asked me not to tell you. He is going to stay with me for a little bit while you two are hopefully working things out." Danny responded to her. "Look I am not trying to be mean. I personally would love to drop Steve off at your house to make you guys work out your marriage issues but Steve is a stubborn man"

"Then do it." Marissa revealed to her friend as she started to work on a plan. She needed to talk to her husband sooner or later.

_**Steve's airplane ride**_

It's hard for him to think that he is on the way home and it's not even his house. He is going to Danny's house since he wasn't ready to work it out with his wife. He wasn't sure when he was going to be ready to talk to her. He heard that it was almost time to land and he was getting ready.

_**Danny's house**_

Danny waited to make sure that Marissa had left. He walked out of the house and headed for his car. He headed to the airport. He did not notice that Marissa was following him at all.

_**Airport**_

Danny got to the airport and noticed that Marissa was parked a few cars away. He could not believe her. He got out of the car and walked over to Marissa's car.

"What are you doing here? You know that he did not want you to be here. I suggest that you go before he sees you." Danny said as he started to walk back to his car when Steve appeared. He was surprised that Marissa was there since he did not tell anyone but Danny that he was coming home.

"What is she doing here?" Steve asked his friend.

"She must have followed me here. I am sorry." Danny responded to him as he helped him load his bag. "maybe you should talk to her."

"Not right now." Steve responded to him as he saw her getting out of her car.

"Steve" Marissa said trying to get his attention.

"Not now." Steve responded to her as he got into the car. Danny followed his friend by getting into the car. Danny drove away and no one saw that she broke down in tears as she walked back to her car. She looked in the back seat to find their five month old sleeping the back seat. Right after their big fight, she found out that she was pregnant with their first child and has not gotten a chance to tell him that they have a baby that they need to think of.

_**McGarrett's house**_

Marissa decided against going to the house to make sure that her son got the nap that he needed. She was taking him out of the chair when Mary drove up behind her. Marissa watched as Mary got out of the car and walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Are you okay?" She asked her sister-in-law.

"Yeah, I am fine." Marissa responded to Mary as they pulled apart. Marissa turned her focus to her son and took him out of the chair.

"He looks some much like my brother." Mary revealed to her.

"I know." Marissa said as they walked into the house. They had no idea that someone was watching them.

_**Danny's house: December 27, 2014**_

Steve felt bad about the way that he treated her. He had to admit that they were both stubborn people but they needed to figure out what is going on with their relationship. He heard his phone go off and looked at it. He saw that his sister was calling him.

"Hey Mary." He greeted her as he answer the phone.

"I love you but you need to go home and be with your wife." Mary responded to her brother.

"Mary, It's between me and Marissa. Thank you for caring for us but it's not any of your business." Steve revealed to his sister.

"Steve, you don't understand. Yesterday I was visiting at the house and there was someone there. Marissa doesn't know that there someone there. You need to go home and be with her and keep her safe." Mary lied to her brother.

"Fine. I will go check to make sure that she is okay." Steve said to her before he hanged up and headed to the car. He headed to the house. He got out of the car and walked to the door to knock on it. He waited for a few minutes until she came to the front door with a baby in her arms. Steve was confused on what is going.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Marissa asked her husband.

"My sister called me and told me that someone was watching the house. I just wanted to make sure that you are okay." Steve said as he could not keep his eyes off of this baby.

"Steve do you want to hold him?" Marissa asked her husband

"Sure." He said to her as he started to pick him up. He could not believe that this little boy looked so much like him. He had been gone for about 12 months and now he is a father to this little boy. He had missed everything and felt guilty about it. He was acting like a jerk and both his wife and child suffer from it. He started to cry and Marissa was surprised about this.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"I am so sorry for what I have been doing to you and our baby." Steve responded to her as he gave her a small smile.

"It's not just your fault." She said as she sat next to him. She loved watching both of the boys.

"I want to come and be with the our family. We can make our marriage work." Steve responded to her.

"I have no issue with you coming home." She responded to him as he lean into giving her a kiss.

_**McGarrett's house: December 31, 2014**_

It was almost midnight and Steve was happy to ring in the new Year with his wife. He was glad that they got back together. He love being at home with his family. Marissa came down the stairs to find her husband turning on the tv to watch the ball drop.

"Hey babe, are you ready?" Steve asked her.

"Yeah." She responded to him with a small smile. They watched as the ball dropped. Together they ring in the new year!

Author Note: I hope that you like this storyline. I hope that you had a great Christmas and New Years! How did you ring in the New Year? Don't forget to leave a review. I hope that you will check out my weekly schedule to find out the new month storylines. I hope you will check out my twitter as Carson34ff and also my blog. I was going to to try to make this storyline out about an hour.


End file.
